The present invention relates to tracking user participation in a shared media session. Meetings between employees, partners, or any individuals working together are an important component to any successful business organization. As such, tracking the behavior of individuals during such meetings has become increasingly important.
In large corporations, employees can spend much of their day on conference calls or in other types of media inspired meetings. As such, it would be beneficial to determine which meetings hold high value for a given employee, or for the corporation as a whole.